


Look at Only Me

by WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon



Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Banter, Deal, Deal With It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haechan is a nickname Sunwoo comes up with in this, Haesun, I didn't edit so some stuff might not make sense, I romanise his name as Donghyuk, I'm the shit author so I decide, JohnJaeDo are mentioned, M/M, Mark is Donghyuk's ex, Soulmates, Younghoon is also mentioned, cause they're soft, failed comedy, for each other, lowkey mentioned JuHaknyeon cause I love him, soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon/pseuds/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon
Summary: Donghyuk is fickle.Sunwoo is patient.Luckily NoRenMinChenSung are there to get the ball rolling.





	Look at Only Me

After breaking up with Mark Lee for the nth time that year, Donghyuk is done. They’ve been an on and off thing over the space of year, and he’s reached the end of his rope.

No more Mark Lee.

No more dating.

No more — hey, he’s kinda cute.

Donghyuk is fickle to say the least. It’s only when Renjun calls him desperate that he has a bit of a fit. It’s not that he’s desperate. He just likes having someone to cuddle up to and be close with. That’s when he grows closer to fellow classmate, Kim Sunwoo. They’ve been in classes together before, but haven’t spoken more than a few words due to running in different circles.

The first time they interact is in physical education when they’re paired up for football warmups. Both being more than averagely skilled take turns at messing around rather than doing the assigned exercises. “I never expected you’d be a soccer player,” Donghyuk speaks first as Sunwoo balances the ball atop his head. “I can’t say I thought much of you either,” he mutters, concentrating on keeping his centre of gravity steady. They get through the class in a civilised way, politely shaking hands after being sorted onto different teams and complimenting each other when they make a good play. Donghyuk takes to the other immediately. Sunwoo responds to his quips and balances out his bright nature with early maturity. They start spending more time together, matching like a cliche.

Contrasting but complimenting.

Donghyuk finds a place of balance, in comforting conversations and drawn out study sessions. The only thing he can’t find in the other is a physical kinship. Sunwoo recoils from his touch, brushes a hand away from his thigh without batting an eyelid, ducks to avoid back hugs. While this makes them no less of friends, it does leave Donghyuk with a gap in his daily skinship quota. Sure his circle of friends had learned to tolerate his constant hugs, and his juniors would hug him back, but it’s never enough. It’s not the one-on-one kinship like it had been with Mar— no. No more of him.

Donghyuk just needs a distraction from life, and one comes, by the name of Eric. He’s one of those people that is innocent and kind like a puppy, so he hugs Donghyuk often and they will talk and talk. They’re paired to work on a project together and Donghyuk puts all his time into wooing the younger with his magic charms.

“Still being desperate?” Renjun berates every time Donghyuk goes over to speak to the younger with a wide smile on his face.

It’s not until he accompanies Sunwoo back to the classroom to grab a forgotten pencil case that he notices Eric hugging 5 other students in the single stretch of hallway. Was he always this friendly?

Donghyuk has a casual vent to Sunwoo over their after-school study session. He needs to be with someone that likes him and only him. Not just someone nice. Sunwoo says nothing.

Another boy in their year soon catches his fancy. Heo Hyunjoon. He’s far more reserved, known for being chic and wearing accessories that are anything but regulated by the rulebook. The only issue, he has 4 seniors constantly doting on him. Donghyuk manages to talk to the boy one morning when their teacher is running late, ignoring Renjun’s taunts that he’s “Way too excited to not have weird intentions.” Hyunjoon is surprisingly easy to talk to, mainly because Donghyuk is the one talking.

“Do you want to grab coffee this weekend? There’s this place—“ “He has work,” Sunwoo stalks over to Donghyuk’s side, standing with his hands in his pockets. Hyunjoon’s expression doesn’t change as he states he is in fact busy.

Donghyuk is suddenly rambling to Sunwoo again in the quiet of the classroom after school. Deciding he has no other choice but to go after some senior. “What? Like your ex?” Sunwoo asks, actually looking up from his work for once. “That’s not funny.” Donghyuk brushes him off, returning to his own pages of torture.

Third time lucky. It’s lunch and Donghyuk stares around the cafeteria in search. Finally laying his eyes on the perfect boy. It’s a senior he’s seen on the stage at school for some kind of sport. He looks like a prince and has girls swooning over him. He is just about approach when, “Younghoon-hyung, Congratulations on your win.” Sunwoo is friends with this guy?

Wait… Kim Sunwoo is. Donghyuk’s mind lights up, his eyes glittering, it’s all Kim Sunwoo’s fault. If cellphones are the biggest cock-blocks of feature films, Kim Sunwoo is the biggest cock-block in Donghyuk’s life. He’s the one that always leads Donghyuk to give up. Is that the only reason they’re friends, to keep him away from others?

Donghyuk sits with his own group of friends, sulking at his tray of food, “Hey, you know that guy, Kim Sunwoo...?” “What about him?” Jeno asks, cheeks full. “Does he like me?” Jaemin chokes and Renjun nearly dies laughing, “Are you that desperate?” “Shut up! It’s just that every time I try to talk to someone, he’s there! What else am I supposed to think?!” Jaemin steps in to mediate, “It’s a coincidence Hyuk. That guy is into some girl anyway. He was telling Eric at club—” “Wait, is that what they were talking about? Didn’t he say they were a soccer player?” Jeno leans forward. “I’m a soccer player,” Donghyuk realises, eyes wide. “It sounds like you’re just really desperate,” Renjun says, swallowing, “Give up already.”

Jaemin’s eyes light up and he whispers, “Ah! You know Ju Haknyeon right?” Donghyuk nods and Jeno cuts in, “They were really close and Sunwoo suddenly cut the guy off cause he asked him out one time.” Renjun sighs, “Stop spreading that dumb rumour, that didn’t happen and they’re obviously still friends. You’re thinking of Donghyuk and Mark.”

If there was ever a time to string Renjun’s tiny neck, it would be now. The others laugh, if only at the expense of Donghyuk. “Just talk to Sunwoo if you’re really interested.” Jaemin says. “Yeah, He’s not a bad guy. Aren’t you kinda friends anyway?” This is the first reasonable thing Renjun has said all month.

“I’m not interested,”

“You should totally go out, you guys would match really well.” Jeno smiles,

“Donghyuk can do better, surely,” Jaemin adds, and Donghyuk has to latch onto him like his life depends on it, “My one true friend!”

“What about me?” The troublesome two appear, grinning like bandits. Chenle snuggles Donghyuk from behind and Jisung raises his head, “What’s up?” definitely turning into quite the cool kid.

“Donghyuk is having boy troubles,” Jaemin sings, “So the usual.” Jisung notes, digging into lunch. “It’s okay hyung, you’ll find someone,” Chenle assures, taking a seat. “He already has,” Jeno smiles at the dolphin, who bounces in his seat, face lighting up in beams, “Who? Who? Do I know him?” “Kim Sunwoo” Renjun fans the flames with a shit-eating grin.

“Wait, Jisung, isn’t that the guy?” Jisung shrugs, “Some guy came up to us a while ago and asked if we knew you.” “Which guy?” Jeno asks, completely intrigued. Jisung shrugs, chewing lazily, “I don’t k—“ “That guy!” Chenle points.

The table all turn their head in the direction and of course it’s Sunwoo, who’s just sitting at a table with his own friends, eating quietly, eyes flickering up in response to their stare. “See, he’s a cute guy,” Renjun says as the boy tilts his head, wide-eyed at the group. Sunwoo points a finger at himself and Renjun beckons him over with a wave.

Donghyuk is done with being teased. He picks up his tray and moves over to a table where senior’s Jaehyun, Johnny and Doyoung are chatting. Sunwoo floats over to the boys, nodding his head politely at group. Jisung looks the boy dead in the eye, “You wanted to know about Donghyuk-hyung, right?” Sunwoo’s expression stays flat, “What of it?”

Donghyuk keeps glancing over to where his group is chatting to the enemy until Johnny gently elbows the younger, “Hyukie, what’s wrong?” “They’re just being annoying is all.” Donghyuk feigns feeling nonchalant, the three elders giving sympathetic smiles and not pushing it further. The youngest glances around at the three, they’re all good-looking, kind and hold conversation well, if only they were’t like real brothers to Donghyuk...

Lunch is near over and Donghyuk grabs Chenle by the sleeve, asking him what they talked about. Chenle’s eyes mimic crescent moons, “So you are interested?” “Just tell me if Renjun was fibbing.” Chenle thinks for a moment before Jisung slumps his arm over Chenle’s shoulder, “He likes you too and we’re going to class. Hurry up and get married, old man.”

Donghyuk pouts and spends the rest of the walk to class trying to mend his spirit. He’s supposed to be cheerful, charming and cute, not sulky, sad and damn confused. He’s one flight of stairs and a few metres away from his classroom when he’s tugged by the collar into an empty classroom. Donghyuk prays with all his heart that it isn’t who he thinks it is. The low, “Donghyuk.” confirms all of his worst fears.

It’s Kim Sunwoo.

“What do you want?” Donghyuk opens his eyes to Sunwoo standing calmly about a metre in front of him, pouting when the boy doesn’t say anything.

“You have a word on your back. What do you think it means?” Donghyuk defensively holds at the back of his shirt. “Invasive much. It’s none of your business,” he spits, on edge at the boy's calm disposition.

“Did you ever do that thing where you had a codename for the person you liked?” Sunwoo asks slowly, dark eyes seeing right through to Donghyuk’s innermost thoughts. “I write in this everyday.” He offers forward a notebook and the younger eyes him before grabbing it and scanning a few lines,

“Haechan?”

Sunwoo leans back on a desk, “That’d be you.” Donghyuk frowns, “We have class right now, I don’t have time for this—" “I’d appreciate it if you would stop approaching people with your intentions. It upsets me.” Sunwoo slurs, unbuttoning his shirt, “What are you doing?” He gets halfway done, much to the horror of Donghyuk, who runs up and grabs his hands, “Stop!” Sunwoo shoots him a look that is deceptively sultry as he tugs his shirt open, revealing the line of his collarbone and a familiar inked word.

Haesun.

Sunwoo rebuttons his shirt, expression holding nonchalant, “We have class. Let’s go.” Donghyuk is horrified. “You’re... We’re...” Sunwoo doesn’t bother entertaining him. He takes Donghyuk by the hand, “We’re going to be late.” The golden boy just let’s himself be dragged to class by the gentle hold, eyes clouded with many thoughts.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He finally manages, Sunwoo stops and turns back to Donghyuk who is staring at his feet. “We’re only 17. I thought if we became friends you wouldn’t look at others and I’d just wait till you figured it out.” Sunwoo shrugs. “How the heck was I supposed to?! Half of it is your name and the other half is some dumb ass code name you made up!” Sunwoo’s lip quirks fondly at his full sun’s restoration of character. He turns and continues towards the classroom on his own as the bell sounds,

“We’re late.”

Donghyuk rushes to join him, linking their arms, “That’s your biggest concern right now?” Sunwoo tilts his head, locking eyes with the fiery younger, shifting so their palms meet and their fingers interlock, “It’s okay, my Haechan. Even if you’re a little slow, I still like you.”

(A/N: The look on their friend’s faces when they walked into the class, holding hands. Priceless.)


End file.
